


she's every inch an angel

by lostinthefire



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night with Old Woman Josie and the angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's every inch an angel

And Erika and Erika and Erika whisper in the night of monsters that are only in fairytales and lovers long ago eaten by the desert.

One Erika sings and one Erika dances and one Erika makes music out of pots and spoons so they can all move a little more easily. They chase away the old woman's fears, her doubts and little aches, with their heavenly light They sing in voices that only she can hear, and they make her feel young again.

"You gave us a home," they say, sometimes as one, sometimes in a chorus of many voices rising up to the sky. "For that we love you."

And they kiss her on the forehead and on the cheek and on the lips. Their many hands travel across her body, touching her everywhere, making her feel invigorated and beautiful. They wrap her up in in a shroud they borrowed from Death, promising her that when she's done here, she will be one of them, that they will keep her and carry her and teach her their ways. They promise she will never be alone again. They promise eternity and warmth and the presence of every Erika, every angel, every heavenly creature.

When Old Woman Josie closes her eyes, she know she is safe. When she falls into sleep, it's never something to be afraid of. When she wakes up again, it's with a smile on her face. Because she is loved by creatures that are beyond her comprehension.

She is surrounded by angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically written for a kink meme prompt. I want to write more with the angels because I rather love them but we will see if that actually happens.
> 
> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
